Please, don't leave me
by charmedlover1114
Summary: Because of a big argument, Prue is blamed for Grams' death. Prue, washed over with guilt, get's into an accident but thinks she deserves it so keeps it to herself. Will the sisters lose another loved one? AU, THREE-SHOT, no magic, WITH PAIGE!
1. Grams

**Authors note: PLEASE READ!**

**Hey everyone, i've been on a HUGE writing hiatus so i'm really really sorry about that. I've been trying to update my stories now because it's summer but i've just had NO time during the school year and i've ad to deal with some personal stuff. But, it's great to be back!**

**So for this story, it's pretty much AU that takes place in the past, where Paige grew up with her sisters. This isn't their accurate past, but i've used some information from the show to make it more realistic. This is a three-shot, there are only going to be three chapters but I hope you guys like them! :)**

**I do not own Charmed but if I did, Prue would be alive and so would the show!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand, I got into a great school in France, why can't I go, I'll be with Andy I'll be fine." Prue was begging to her Grams with everything she had. She had been dreaming of this school for months. Her and Andy wanted to go to college together.<p>

"You just can't go," her Grams stated calmly.

"Why not! I already missed one opportunity, you're not even giving me a reason!" Prue was both furious and confused.

Penny shook her head, "You have to take care of your sisters, they are your responsibility,"

"My responsibility! I have been taking care of them all my life, it's not like they ever listen to me, they won't care if I leave, they still have you and Piper, and each other, they don't need me!"

Penny sighed it was time she told Prue the truth. "I'm ill Prue."

Prude's eyes widened, you don't blurt that out during an argument. "What do you mean, you're ill?"

"It's my heart dear," Penny explained, "I don't know how long it will be before I…" she trailed off and Prue fell to the couch.

"No, no,no,no,no,no," she put her head in her hands, "No you can't be… No! I was supposed to be in France with Andy and the museum and the fancy restaurants and the…"

"Prudence listen to me!" Penny grabbed hold of her granddaughter and steadied her.

"No! Why didn't you tell me?" Prue got up violently, Penny jumped back in surprise, "You let me get so excited about France, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you, I…" Penny began feeling a sharp pain in her chest and gripped her heart, but Prue didn't notice and kept going.

"Didn't want to worry me? Didn't want to… so you just lied to me until you thought it was a good time to tell me?"

"Prue…" Penny sat on the couch because she couldn't stand anymore, Prue suddenly turned around and only then did she notice her Grams weak features.

"Grams…" Prue rushed to her side, Penny suddenly fell unconscious, "Grams!" Prue steadied her unconscious grandmother, "hold on Grams," Prue took the phone and called 911.

* * *

><p>Phoebe had heard the yelling coming from downstairs, so she headed to the top of the stairs to try and hear what was going on, she didn't have much else to do, Paige was out with Glenn, and Piper was at the bank.<p>

Phoebe couldn't believe what she was hearing, Prue was leaving? Why would she think they wouldn't care, sure they fought at times, but she still loved Prue, and didn't want her to leave the country.

She was in such deep thought that she didn't hear the rest of the argument.

"Phoebe!" Phoebe heard her name being called, it sounded as though Prue was crying, Prue never cried.

"Phoebe! Help! It's Grams!" Phoebe came racing down the stairs like her life depended on it. When she saw her Grams her eyes welled up and she turned to Prue.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked her voice hoarse from surprise.

"Phoebe, I think she had a heart attack, the ambulance is on their way it's gonna be ok just…" Prue was interrupted by her sister, who just looked at her discussed.

"You!" Phoebe spat.

Prue looked up at Phoebe with a confused and hurt expression.

"You!" Phoebe repeated, "You did this! You yelled at her and gave her a heart attack! You killed her!"

Prue gulped down the guilt she suddenly felt, "Phoebe she is not dead, I didn't know I…"

Before Prue could finish her sentence, Phoebe ran out the door and slammed it shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Piper was just filling out some forms, when she got the call from her worried big sister, 'Grams had a heart attack, were at the hospital' the words ran through her mind like a broken record. She had left immediately, Prue had asked her to pick Paige up from her date but Piper didn't even know if she could drive.<p>

Piper got into her car and let the tears fall down her cheeks, she had to be strong, for Paige.

* * *

><p>Prue was pacing in the hospital waiting room, <em>how could she let this happen? Her Grams had just told her she was dying, and she yelled, She gave her Grams a heart attack, she might have just killed her. It was all her fault, her sisters were going to hate her, heck! She hated herself right now.<em>

Just then, the doors to the hospital swung open, revealing Piper and Paige, both looks of concern and fear on there faces. As Prue looked at them all she could think was _You caused that pain, it's all your fault._

"How is she?" Piper ran up to her dry tears on her face and new ones forming, Paige remained silent, though Prue could tell that she'd been crying. Prue just shook her thoughts away, she opened her mouth to answer but no words came out.

"Prue?"

"Uh, they haven't told me anything yet," Prue explained hesitantly.

"Where's Phoebe?"

Prue sighed, "She ran off,"

"Oh…" should she go get her? Would she be ok? Piper decided to just give Phoebe some space."So they don't know what caused it?" Piper questioned sadly.

_I caused it _Prue told her silently, "Uhh…"

"Family of Penelope Halliwell," The doctor walked up to them holding a chart in his hand.

"Yes, uh, were her granddaughters," Prue explained.

"Is she ok?" Piper cut in.

The doctor didn't answer "May I speak to your mother or father?"

Prue shook her head, "Our mother is dead and our father is well…not in the picture."

"Is she ok?" Piper repeated impatiently.

The doctor still didn't answer, "and you're the eldest," he asked pointing to Prue.

Prue nodded.

"Is she going to be ok or not dammit!" Piper yelled catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Piper…" Prue warned.

The doctor sighed, this was always the hardest part of the job, "May I speak to you alone," he gestured to Prue.

"No!" Piper yelled out through her tears, Prue turned around to meet the scared and worried face of her younger sisters, Paige was still silent, she turned back to the doctor, "I think you better just tell us while were together."

The doctor looked at all the scared, and worried faces, and sighed, "I'm so sorry, she's…"

"NOOOOOO!" Piper fell to the ground on her knees drowning in her tears. Paige let out a sob and fell next to Piper.

Prue felt guilt wash over her, she felt more tears arriving but held them back, "Thank you doctor," she mumbled and the doctor left quietly.

Prue bent down and held her sisters tight, giving out all of her love to them.

Piper and Paige sobbed into their big sisters shoulder, gripping her for comfort.

Phoebe watched in disgust from behind the wall, her Grams was dead, it was Prue's fault and they're hugging her. The anger and sadness building up inside her, she ran to her sisters and pulled them apart.

"You killed her!" Phoebe screamed, not caring who heard, "You gave her a heart attack!" the whole hospital turned to Prue, including Piper and Paige. "You were yelling at her, because of your stupid school in France, and you killed her!"

Phoebe ran out of the hospital furiously leaving her sisters, sitting there.

"How could you!" Paige got up, and pointed a shaking finger at Prue, "How could you!"

"Paige…" Prue begged getting up too.

"No! You…I…" Paige couldn't think of anything to say, she hadn't heard the yelling but Phoebe wouldn't lie about this. Paige turned in the direction Phoebe left in, and stormed out.

Prue heart shattered into a million little pieces, she turned to Piper but she would meet her gaze.

"Prue, she's lying right," Piper looked to her big sister, but Prue remained silent.

Piper couldn't believe it, she knew Prue would never do anything to hurt Grams but right now, Piper was so sad and so confused, she just ran out of the hospital, with out another word.

After seeing her sister leave, Prue slid down the wall and fell to the floor. She cried, she cried because her Grams was gone, she cried because her sisters hated her, and she cried because there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was part 1, I should have part 2 up tomorrow but PLEASE review and check out my other stories! :D<strong>


	2. Prue

**Author's note:**

**Hey everyone, here is the second part of my three-shot so 2/3. I think this is the longest one out of the three.**

**PLEAASSSEEEE review and ENJOY!**

**Once again, I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Piper raced our the hospital door and was hit with a rush of October wind, she was scarred, confused, sad, and didn't know what to think. Right now she had to find her little sisters and make sure they were ok.<p>

"Phoebe! Paige!" She crossed the streets and began looking around for any sight of her sisters.

She began heading to the nearest park, her sisters had always liked to go there when they ran off. _Please let them be ok _she begged silently. She walked through the park and looked around, nothing. She was about to leave when she heard a sob coming from behind a huge tree, Piper rushed there and found Paige sitting against the tree with her head in her knees, sobbing.

Piper sat down next to her and put a comforting hand around her baby sister. Paige jumped at the contact and let out a small scream. _Smart move Piper, _she thought to herself_._

When Paige realized it was Piper, she hugged her sister tight and sobbed.

"Paige, sweetie it's gonna be ok," Piper comforted and let some of her own tears fall down her face.

"Sh-she k-killed h-her,"

Piper sighed, Prue would probably be blamed for this for a long time, she's probably going to beat herself up about more than anyone will. _Oh g-d I hope she doesn't hurt herself, no, Prue would never do that. _

"Paige, Prue would never hurt Grams, or any of us, you know that." Piper was a little mad at Prue too, but how was Prue to know that this would happen.

"I-it's her f-fault that sh-shes g-g-gone,"

Paige knew that Prue would never do something like that, but right now, she needed someone to blame.

"It's no one's fault that she's gone, sweetie." Piper lifted Paige's face up with her finger, "No one knew, she never told anyone," Piper wiped Paige's tears away along with her own.

"Where's Phoebe?"

Piper sighed, she will have to have this conversation over again, and then with Prue, "I was hoping you knew."

Paige shook her head and got up, "we have to find her,"

Piper got up too, "Where would she go?"

"A club,"

Piper sighed, and they headed to the nearest club, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Phoebe was dancing with some guy, he was probably in his early twenties, but she couldn't care less, she was miserable so she drank, she drank a lot and now she was drunk and she was happy.<p>

"Can you get me another drink baby," Phoebe asked him, guiding her finger along his chest.

"I think you've had enough," He responded.

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top," she kissed him and he nodded.

When he walked away, Phoebe turned to another guy and winked at him, he smiled.

"Here you go babe," The man handed her the drink, wow she really needed to get his name.

"What is your name, I bet it's hot,"

"Joe," he laughed.

"Well Joeeeeeee, let's go have some fun." She pulled him by his collar and headed to the back room, when someone stopped her.

"Phoebe!" Piper gave her a stern glare but Phoebe was to drunk to care.

"Piper, Paigey," she giggled, "This is…" she turned to the man.

"Joe," he told her nervously.

"Beat It Joe," Piper ordered.

Without any questions, Joe ran off as if the building was on fire.

Phoebe pouted her lip and turned to Piper, "well that wasn't vewy nice," she giggled again and turned to Paige, "come on Paigey let's dance," she grabbed Paige's arm but Piper grabbed Phoebes.

"Phoebe were leaving, now!"

Phoebe giggled some more, "I don't want to go, and you," she put her finger on Pipers cheek, "can't make me,"

"Watch me! Phoebe this is not the way to deal with your problems and you know it! Now let's go!" Piper ordered. Phoebe was about to say something back when she suddenly felt a horrible feeling in her stomach, she ran to the nearest trash bin and pucked guts out.

Paige ran to her side and help up her hair. She hated seeing Phoebe like this and just wanted it all to stop.

When Phoebe was done, Piper and Paige dragged her to the car and put her in the backseat gently, Paige sat next to her and rubbed her back, as Phoebe lay down on her.

Piper sat in the drivers seat and started the car, she thought about Prue, and where she was, what she was doing, she thought about going to look for her, but she looked back at her two devastated baby sisters and decided against it, Prue would be ok, she hoped. Right now she just wanted to go to the Manor and cry her eyes out.

* * *

><p>Prue had left the hospital a while ago, and she thought about what she should do, she could do so many horrible things, things that would hurt her and that she would regret the next day but it all just seemed so useless, walking seemed useless, breathing seemed useless. She <em>killed <em>her Grams, did she even deserve to live?

Prue found herself at an electronics store, buying an expensive camera, she didn't know why but she just did. She paid and walked out of the store, and heard the ringing of her cell phone.

"What?" she spat.

"Prue?"

Prue tensed up at the voice she heard, "Andy?" she sighed, "look Andy this really isn't a good time,"

"Look Prue I need to know if you are coming to France cause I'm all packed and I leave this weekend,"

"No Andy!" she yelled, the last thing she wanted to do right now was go to France, "I am not going to France!"

She heard a sigh, "Was it your Grams?"

Prue felt familiar guilt return to her, "Yes! Yes it was Grams!"

Another sigh, "Look Prue, I'm really sorry but I just can't handle a long distance relationship,"

"What?" Prue practically spat.

"Prue, is everything ok?" Andy asked, suddenly sounding concerned.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I think we just need some time,"

Prue hung up her phone violently and shoved it back into her purse.

She ran, she ran fast, she didn't know where she was going, she was just going to let her mind take her where ever it felt like going.

* * *

><p>When Piper arrived at the manor, her and Paige took Phoebe upstairs to her room, then Paige went to her own room and shut the door. Piper decided to wait up for Prue, so she went back downstairs and made some tea, she placed herself on the couch and cried silently, would anything ever be the same?<p>

* * *

><p>Prue found herself on a bridge staring at the ground below her. She din't know why she was up there, she ran to the bridge, took a picture and then she was just there. <em>Why not just end it now? Who would care? Everyone hates you, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Andy. Who else was there? <em>She got up on the ledge and looked down, but she found herself getting off and leaving the bridge, _She couldn't do this, death would be an escape, she did something horrible and she deserved to be punished. Death wouldn't be a punishment, the punishment would be her sisters hating her, it was worse than death and she deserved to experience every little bit of the hatred._

So she got back in her car and made her way to the manor. Her eyes were clouded with tears and her mind was in a daze. Prue soon realized that she was in no shape to drive but it was too late. She heard a loud crash as her body jerked forward, her head hitting the steering wheel. Her car had hit a nearby pole.

"Dammit," Prue muttered as she got out to see the damage, rubbing her head. Her car had a huge dent, and Prue checked her head for physical wounds and found nothing, not even a bump on her head. She got back in her car and drove home.

* * *

><p>When Piper heard the front door creek open, she got up and turned around to be face to face with her big sister.<p>

Prue's eyes were red and her face was pale, without a word, Prue ran upstairs to her room and shut the door.

Piper sighed and walked up to her room too, she laid down on the bed and cried herself to sleep, having nightmares about what was to come the next day.

* * *

><p>Piper woke up to yelling, and lots of it. She slowly lifted her head from her tear stained pillow. She knew the yelling was directed at Prue. Piper was not on great terms with her big sister at the moment, but with how Prue looked last night, she must feel guilty enough already. She made her way downstairs to see Phoebe verbally attacking Prue who was cradling her head, and Paige who was behind Phoebe, tears openly running down her face.<p>

"I can't belive you! You're acting like everything's ok! Well it's not! And it's all your fault! You yelled at her, after she told you she was dying? How could you do that? You killed her!" Phoebe screamed, she couldn't believe it, her and Paige walked downstairs to find Prue in the living room looking through the cabinet and the only thing her eldest sister had to say was "Where's the aspirin?"

Prue felt pain in her head and she felt dizzy, Phoebe's yelling wasn't helping. "I'm sorry," She felt guilt for yelling at her grams and it was killing her.

A scoff was heard that echoed in the now silent room. "Paige…" Prue trailed off as another wave of dizziness washed over her and she gripped the couch behind her. No one seemed to notice.

"NO!" Paige moved in front of Phoebe, "your sorry? Sorry doesn't bring grams back! You ruined my life!" Paige was bawling now, and her words became incoherent Prue felt more pain in her head, and the room began to spin. Phoebe hugged her little sister tight.

"Paige, Phoebe calm down," Piper ordered, speaking for the first time since she arrived. Phoebe spoke for the both of them, slowly letting go of Paige.

"No Piper! She was gonna leave us and she killed grams for not letting her go!"

Piper's eye's welled with tears, Prue haden't told her this, and Prue told her everything. "You were going to leave?"

Paige was more angry then sad. "How dare you! You killed her and now your going to leave us here? Well fine! We don't need you anyway."

Prue suddenly felt hot, and sweaty, she couldn't take the noise, the yelling. So she ran into the kitchen. Phoebe and Paige looked angry and confused but they didn't move. Piper ran after her sister, she had more to say to her.

When Piper got into the kitchen, she found Prue pouring water on her face. "You were going to leave and didn't tell me? I thought we were closer then that!" no response. "Prue! Don't just stand there!"

Prue suddenly turned around, her face was white as a ghost and her hands were shaking. "Piper, I can't see…"

Prue suddenly colapsed onto the ground and hit it with a loud bang that both Phoebe and Paige heard so they came running in.

Piper went rushing to her fallen big sister. "Prue!" Paige also ran to her fallen sister.

"Piper, what happened?" the youngest asked frantically. Silence. "Piper!"

"Phoebe, call 911!"

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the end of part 2. Also, I know thats not how the bridge thing went down, I just switched it up a bit to go with the story.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review, they make my day :)**


	3. Please, don't leave me

**Author's note:**

**Hey everyone, so here's the last part of the three-shot :( I've had a good time writing this little story and I hope you guys have enjoyed it.**

**I also have more Charmed fics and even one for Glee, i'm hoping to write more soon! :)**

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>Piper, Phoebe and Paige were in the waiting room waiting for any news on their sister. No one spoke. Phoebe and Paige were ashamed for yelling and had free tears running down their faces. Piper did aswell, but she knew she had to stay strong, this has been too much on her younger sisters in two days.<p>

A doctor walked in, holding a clip board and Piper got flashbacks from when Grams' doctor came to tell them of her death. "Are you three with Prue Halliwell?"

The three nodded. Piper knew she had to do the talking. "We're her sisters, is she ok?"

The doctor looked at all the tear strained faces, "Your sister has suffered a huge head trauma, has she been in any accidents recently?"

The three sisters looked at each other than shook there heads.

"I see… Well the report said that it happened not to long ago, we think it was a car accident." The doctor stated, reading off a chart.

Surprisingly, Phoebe spoke, "we would have known if she was in a car accident. That can't be right, can it?" silence. "Piper? Can it?" Piper didn't have the heart to answer.

"So she's going to be ok? Right?" Paige's quiet, sad voice filled the room.

The doctor sighed, "your sister suffered from a major trauma incident..."

" Yes, we heard you the first time but what does that mean?" Phoebe asked impatiently.

"Phoebe..." Piper warned and put her arm around her sister to try and calm her down.

The doctor frowned, she hated this part of the job, "your sister is in a coma."

"Wh…What?" Paige stuttered as more tears fell.

"What do you mean a coma?" Phoebe was not impressed, "if she was in a car accident THAT serious, surely we would know."

"Well, the car accident might not have been that serious, sometimes all it takes is the smallest collision or bump of the head to cause internal bleeding. She should have gone to the hospital. But what cause her to faint was also unnecessary stress and pressure. Has Prue been pressured lately? Stressed?"

The three sisters exchanged looks of guilt but the question was left unanswered.

Finally Piper spoke, "can we see her?" The doctor nodded and began walking so the girls followed. The girls mouths dropped as they entered the room. Their older sister was attached to monitors and none of them had ever seen Prue looking so weak.

"Oh my god! Prue!" Paige ran to her eldest sister's side. Phoebe followed. They both started crying again. Piper grabbed hold of her sisters and pulled them into a hug, her own tears falling. "She's going to be ok, it's Prue, she would never leave us."

"We-we shouldn't have yelled at her," Phoebe sobbed.

"We're such hypocrites!" Paige yelled, "this is the same way Grams-" Piper cut her off.

"Shhh…This is nobody's fault, no one knew about the accident, just like Prue didn't know how severe Grams' illness was.

"I can't lose her Piper, she's Prue, and especially after Grams…" Phoebe trailed off.

"we won't lose her, we can't" Piper knew she couldn't do this alone, she couldn't take care of her sisters. She needs her big sister.

They just sobbed together for a few minutes until Piper pulled away. "I have to call work, anyone need to go to the bathroom? It's right next to this room."

Phoebe nodded.

"Paige, you shouldn't stay here alone," Piper tried to grab her baby sister's hand, but Paige wouldn't move.

"I'm staying with her." Piper nodded and left the room with Phoebe.

Once they were gone, Paige grabbed Prue's hand for comfort, the hand that she would usually turn to. "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry Prue, I never meant for this to happen. Why couldn't you have just told us about the car accident? Why did we have to yell at you? I don't wanna lose you, I need you, please don't leave me…I love you."

Just then, the usual sound of Prue's heart beeping stopped and was replaced by a much longer unremitting beep.

Paige gasped, "Prue! Somebody help! Prue!"

Just then a team of doctors an nurses ran into the room, Paige didn't even hear anything but the beep of her sisters heart beet that was no longer there as the doctor was trying to make her heart start again.

That's when Piper and Phoebe entered the room their expressions confused and concerned. They soon switched to panic and worry as they took in the situation. The three sisters all held each other as the doctor tried to restart heir sister's heart again.

"Prue!" Phoebe shouted desperately.

And again.

"No! Please!" Paige pleaded.

And again.

"Prue" Piper sobbed

The doctor looked around helplessly, "call it…time of death 10:47."

"No!" the three sisters yelled together. They all began sobbing uncontrollably as they fell to the floor.

The doctor put down the panels, "I'm so so-" But he was cut of by the sound of a beep followed by another , and another. The doctor and nurses raced back to Prue, checking her vitals. "I don't believe this, she's stable!"

Piper still held her sisters tight as they ran to their eldest sister. Prue opened her eyes and coughed continuously. The doctor stood there in awe, he had never seen anything like this.

The three sisters didn't care how impossible this was, their sister was back and that's all that mattered. They ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug ever all of them crying in happiness.

Phoebe looked to the ceiling, "Thank god, thank you."

Paige grabbed hold of her sister's hand, "I'm so sorry Prue," she sobbed.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," Piper warned as she wiped her tears.

Prue was feeling confused, she died, she saw it, her Grams her mom, then there was this orange light and then…she was here. Whatever it was was a miricle. She was so happy to see her sisters again.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Prue sat on her bed, thinking about what her Grams had said to her when she 'died' _was it a dream? _She asked herself as she recalled the conversation.

" _Grams?" Prue looked around confused._

"_Hello Prudence."_

_Prue ran up to her grams and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry Grams, this is all my fault."_

"_Listen to me, this is not your fault, don't ever believe that it was. I died because I died it was no ones fault."_

_Prue felt the tears well up in her eyes and she pulled away, "am I dead?"_

_Grams knew the answer to the question but she didn't want to say yes, "you will be fine, my friend here is going to help you." A man wearing a gold gown appeared before her, the gown was covering his face. He grabbed Prue's hands and she dissapeared._

"Prue?"

Prue turned around to see Paige leaning against her doorframe, she sighed, "you're a minute early."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh c'mon Paige, you've been coming to check on me every five minutes since I came back home."

"Sorry," Paige looked down and Prue felt bad for scolding her, she was just trying to help.

"Come here," Prue motioned and Paige sat on the bed next to her big sister.

"Don't leave me." Paige whimpered through her tears and Prue couldn't help but let a few of her own fall.

"Never," Prue promised as she hugged her baby sister tight.

* * *

><p><strong>so there's the end :(<strong>

**I rly hope u guys enjoyed and if u did, please review and check out my other stories! :)**

**Also, i don't rly know much about the doctor stuff so if i apologize if i messed up some things but i tried my best!**

**Hope u enjoyed!**


End file.
